loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Isles of Wonder
Originally one of the three stone spheres created by the Sisters of Time, this sphere was torn apart by Zo-Att, leaving nothing but an asteroid field Khitis later visited the remains, and connected them together with Bridge Stalks. He also named the amalgamated islands that were formed because of this. He and Shry then populated the Isles with Drakes and Dream Creatures. Brinn then created the Cyan Star, a giant blue flower, on one of the center islands. Khitis and Eschal then shaped the Isles, creating several with forests, savannahs, and mountains.The creation of a new planet by Eschal moved the Isles towards it, and away from Verda. Locations in the Isles of Wonder The Forested Isles "The forested isles were covered in plant life as diverse as the forests on Verda, and the drakes that he had populated them with were already numerous and keeping the natural cycle of the forests in balance. Some of the smaller creatures from the plains had moved into the forests, but moved quietly among the giant reptiles that dominated them." The Plains Isles "The plains were open fields of grass. It was here that the wyrmlings that Khitis had granted sentience to were already maturing into adults. The young Orium Dragons, the first of their kind, were working together for now to insure that they would survive, but the life god could already see that when they got old enough, that they would likely go their separate ways. Their living breath weapons had already turned out to be an invaluable resource for hunting the rabbits, gophers, and antelopes that made their home on these islands." The Mountainous Isles "There were also the mountainous islands, with large spikely protrusions rising up thousands of feet from the ground. Here small antelopes had already begun to adapt to life, and Khitis noticed that one of Shry's Dream Beasts had made its home in a rather large cave not too far from a bridge stalk. Still, compared to the other two locations, it seemed a little lifeless." The Dreamer's Isles "This lead Khitis to observe a few of the isles that he hadn't modified at all, that remained but a lump of rock. Nonetheless, life flourished here, as it was the location where most of the Dream Beasts lived. To Khitis's great surprise, some of the plant life from the mountains and plains had traveled here on the winds that Eshcal had gifted the islands with, and it appeared that these plants proved a valuable food source to the Beasts." The Cyan Star "One more important location for him to look over remained: the island that was home to the Cyan Star, the enormous flower that Brinn had gifted his islands with. When looking at it, Khitis noticed something unusual: at the base of the flower was a small pile of animal bonus, carefully arranged and surrounded by a circle of tree bark." It is on this islands that the Orium Dragons show gratitude for the lives of the creatures that they eat Races of the Isles Beholders Aszhari Masaren Jeraca Primal Spirits Creatures that Live on the Isles Fang Drakes Horned Drakes Dream Beasts Orium Dragons, Stormfang Behemoth Plants Unique to the Isles Bridge Stalks: These enormous plants connect all of the major asteroids in the Isles of Wonder together. Cyan Star Category:World